


One day One shot

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Momo being Momo, Sweet He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: A one day, one shot of Coach He Tian and Teacher Mo Guanshan.
Relationships: HetianxMo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	One day One shot

One day  
The last kid of the day popped his head into his coach's office. "See yah tomorrow coach Tian!" The boy with freckles said, grinning at his coach who had his feet propped on his desk.  
He Tian looked up from his notes in his hand and grinned his famous grin. "Get home safe." He told the basketball captain of his team. "Sure thing coach!" The boy said and mock saluted before dashing off to catch up with his friends.  
He Tian chuckled and placed his notes on his desk before placing his feet down and getting up.

He stretched and sighed when a few joints popped into place.  
Whistling, he picked up his keys and proceeded to check if nothing is amiss before he locked his office.

Hands in his pockets as he left the locker room and headed down the hallway, up a flight of stairs to a certain class that held a certain teacher.  
It was after school hours and practise for the day was over a few minutes early. And now it was an hour later and he knew someone would be busy with his grades until an hour later before he left the school grounds.

The hallways were empty and eery, but this wasn't something He Tian bothered himself with to think about.

He came to an open classroom, eyes instantly drawn to the male teacher who was busy hunched over his laptop. The basketball coach leaned against the doorframe with an easy lopsided smirk on his face as he took in the focused, harsh frown on teacher Mo Guanshan's face.

He took a moment to admire the male in the desk chair, as he always did whenever he came to his class, and secretly thanked Mo's parents for making someone so hot, angry, dangerously cute and finally, perfect. 

At least in his eyes.

The rest of the school would disagree because many thought this guy had anger issues and probably escaped from a mental facility.  
Mo Guanshan acted like a delinquent, easily irritated and quick to snap.

He Tian loved it.

Ever since Mo Guanshan came to work at this school, life made sense.  
And the fact that there were rumours about them, even perfect!

He Tian loved drama and lived for the fact that he was the cause of mental stress as teachers and students alike tried to figure out their a strange relationship.  
Because how can they be together when Mo Guanshan treated him as if he was filth beneath his shoe?

And He Tian basically verbally bullying the red head teacher with sexual annuedos and the like?

But one thing was true, they were always up in each other's business.  
"So, what do you have to say for yourself for giving two of my boys detention?" He asked and Mo Guanshan's head snapped in his direction.  
The harsh frown instantly softened at the sight of the other male, and a look of annoyance took over those heavily blessed features.

It made He Tian's smirk teeter on the edge of dangerous as wave of possession filled him.  
Because he only looked at the raven like that.  
The red head glanced down at his Adidas track suit with a appreciative glance.  
Mo Guanshan looked back at his laptop and saved the document he was busy typing, before closing the laptop.  
He pushed his chair back, getting up and walking towards the demon spawn leaning casually against his doorframe.  
He stood before the other male, looking like he was annoyed by his presence when they both knew better.

He then gripped He Tian's jacket and dragged him inside the classroom, closing the door before slamming the taller male against it.  
Mo pressed his body flush against Tian's and glared at him heatedly. 

He leaned his face closer to He Tian's, their lips inches apart.

"Took you long enough to come and do something about it." He whispered, sounding irritated and He Tian smirked.


End file.
